


Showgirl

by Meadow Lion (Meadow_Lion)



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, Cheerleaders, Drabble, F/F, Plot What Plot, Semipublic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadow_Lion/pseuds/Meadow%20Lion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girls in blue dresses?  Alex's favorite things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showgirl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The-Downfall1](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The-Downfall1).



> I wrote this for [Chelsea](http://the-downfall1.livejournal.com) ([who likes "stolen little moments, passion, special kisses," and more](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/2279227.html?thread=90851387#t90851387)) as part of the [](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/profile)[**kurt_blaine**](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/) [Hiatus Gift Exchange](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/2279227.html). If I'm really confused and Paige wasn't still on the Spirit Squad while she was seeing Alex at D.C.S. . . . oops.

Wrapping her hand in Paige's cheerleading skirt, Alex pushes it above Paige's waist. "Hike it up. I wanna see."

"Alex," Paige moans and twists her head against the locker room wall. She cups Alex's jaw. "Someone'll come in. The squad --"

"Will be busy for ten minutes with that routine. Please, Paige?" Alex's voice pitches low, so full of _want_ that builds under Paige's skin, too.

"Kiss me, God, just kiss me." Paige grabs Alex's hip with one hand and shoves the other between her own legs.

Alex pins her down and holds her up and kisses her wide open.

  


\- end - 

  



End file.
